Our recent advances in this research project on children's information processing permit relatively direct quantitative measurement of certain self-controlled cognitive operations, called control processes. We used these measures to study the development of the executive functions by which children select, coordinate, monitor, revise, reinstate, and generalize sequences of control processes called strategies. Our aim is to chart executive function development from age six years to adulthood. Methods will include active training in the use of effective information processing strategies, especially for younger children. We will study executive functions by periodically changing the information processing problem and assessing children's spontaneous modifications of both trained and self-selected strategies.